Legend of Zelda to relive the past
by BladeMaster16
Summary: He could of stopped her, but he didn’t, he could of told her, but he chose not to. Now he was paying the price for it. He would probably never see her again, she would probably forget him, he was stuck in his old life, to relive the horrors that took plac


Soo…ARE YOU EXITED! Yah, neither am I…BUT! I wrote a legend of Zelda fic! Wow, after all these years of playing legend of Zelda OoT and being completely obsessed over the game, I never wrote a fic on it…how pathetic and soo not like me! Anyway I am boring …and really stupid…so you probably just want to read this…yah…

Legend of Zelda- To re-live the past

Chapter one: a trip down memory lane…woohoo…yep (I need a life)

_He could of stopped her, but he didn't, he could of told her, but he chose not to. Now he was paying the price for it. He would probably never see her again, she would probably forget him, he was stuck in his old life, to re-live the horrors that took place once before. He could of stopped her, but he didn't, and now he wished he had…_

You know that weird, disproving look that most adults give teenagers? You know that look that they give you, thinking that all you are is trouble, well that was all I got now. I was a hero! And that's all I received, not even a hint of gratitude. People look at me like I'm just a regular kid, looking for trouble, but I'm not, I'm looking for my past, a way to become what I was once more. I want to wipe that look of people's faces and have it replaced with the respect I deserve. Ordinary? Heh, I don't think so, I'm the hero of time, well at least I was. But Zelda changed all that, I thought I knew her, I thought I could trust her, but maybe I was wrong there too. Maybe all those memories were just lies, I don't know anymore, and right about now, I don't care…

888

Link leaned against the wall of the outside of Karkiriko village, thinking to himself. He fingered the hilt of his sword and sighed. This life was boring, who knew that saving Hyrule, would make life so pointless? Seriously, he at least thought that there would be something to do! Maybe it was just him, but who needs a sword when you can't use it? Link rolled his eyes and stretched, looking around at the scenery. Karkiriko village was the only place where he wasn't an outcast, he was like everyone else. Travelers came here all the time, he was one of many. Sometimes he would visit Zora's domain but he made sure that Ruto wasn't there. He couldn't go to the Kokiri forest, too many memories, he'd grown up, he couldn't go there. Link wanted to visit Malon and her father at the ranch, but he felt guilty going there. They had offered him a place to stay, but he knew they had barely enough room for the two of them. He would just feel like he was intruding. Link shook his head and walked out of the village, nodding to the guard there. It wasn't like they were friends, all the guy ever said was "welcome to Karkiriko Village, it's a peaceful prosperous town…" or something like that, it wasn't like they had ever made good conversation or anything. But in a way, he felt like he could relate to the guy, they were both stuck with a boring job- guarding an already safe Hyrule. Well at least Link didn't have a prepared speech that he repeated over and over again. As he crossed the bridge out of the village he stared at Hyrule castle and frowned. He remembered when he defeated Ganondorf there, but he was the only one who did, he shook his head and whistled for Epona. He couldn't help but smile as his horse trotted toward him. Epona was the only friend he had left and at least to her he was a hero: he fed her, what more could she ask for? Link smirked and mounted his steed, taking the reigns and galloped off farther into the field. A Poe appeared in the distance, sticking out his tongue tauntingly, but Link shrugged. Defeating them just wasn't fun anymore, quite frankly, he could stay out here all day shooting them, it was just a waste of arrows. Link was about to just leave the Poe in the dust, but something made him stop. Something, something was different. He searched around him, the sky was growing dark, but it was mid- afternoon, it wasn't that late, the sun wouldn't set for another 5 hours, so why was the sky dark? Link had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't a storm either. Plus since when was the sky red? Link remembered only one time when the sky was red, when someone evil ruled Hyrule-Ganondorf.

888

So did you like it? 'tis ok in my opinion, actually I thought it sucked but I still want your opinions! So RR!…NOW! Oh yah …. Wait….I forgot…sheepish smile eheh….


End file.
